


College, Decepticons and Sideswipe...

by Undeadturtle84



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadturtle84/pseuds/Undeadturtle84
Summary: Six months pre battle of Chicago. AU verse.
Kudos: 2





	College, Decepticons and Sideswipe...

(Six months pre-Battle of Chicago) 

Sitting in front of the Campus Café with a few of her class mates, Rebel was just talking about the lecture they all had just sat through when one pointed out a Silver Chevrolet Centennial Corvette and a Red Ferrari 458 Italia. Everyone’s eyes were glued on the two cars but her as they drove by and parked along the street across the way in tandem. Hushed conversations could be heard talking about who could have been driving the two cars and several reasons why they had come that were beginning to make the 19-year-old Robotics student more than a bit self-conscious. 

Putting her hand up along the side of her face in an attempt to hide, Rebel cursed when her cellphone rang only once, her caller ID reading ‘Conceded Jack-ass #1’. If that wasn’t bad enough everyone at the table quickly took notice when another call single ring call came in and it’s called ID came up ‘Conceded Jack-ass #2’ resulting in her smacking herself in the face. 

“I gotta go guys…” Rebel exhaled heavily as she gathered up her books and stuffed them into her backpack and stood up nervously before turning to the table “… just don’t ask!” was all she requested before walking off towards the two cars.

With hands covering their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud, the group of friends all sniggered as they heard her muttering while walking away. ‘What the fucking fuck was my Uncle thinking sending these two? How the fuck am I going to explain this to the whole fucking Campus when I get back from break? Why not just send Optimus to come pick me up from school for fucks sakes! Low-key, how the fuck is a Ferrari and a Corvette low-key?’ Walking around to the passenger side of the Corvette they watched Rebel get in and the two cars drove away.

‘You are aware we could hear everything you had just said, don’t you?’ A more than slightly irritated voice spoke up threw the car speakers. 

Sinking back into the passenger seat Rebel nodded “Yeah sorry about that Sideswipe, it’s just been an exhausting day. I had to sit through a three-hour lecture about ‘Artificial intelligence' by a Professor whose monotone voice could even put Jolt to sleep in no time!" she explained apologetically actually making the Autobot chuckle. “So how come you two were stuck coming to pick me up instead of the Twins?” she inquired curious as to the change in protocol for her scheduled visit to the base.

‘ Their out on a mission with Ironhide and your Uncle’s unit' Sideswipe explained simply.  
“ Oh… okay” was all Rebel could bring herself to say as she tried to hide her disappointment by looking out the passenger door window. With his being Black Ops there was no certainty of her Uncle being on base at any one time, it was a fact that she knew all too well.

‘ Is there something wrong, Human? Do you want to cancel your visit to the base?’ Sideswipe inquired after several long minutes of unnerving silence from his passenger.

“ Huh, no. I was just thinking about my classes” Rebel sighed “The requirements for my Masters degree call for me to have an Internship and I just don’t know just how I could get one where I would be taken seriously. This KSI company is already hounding me to work for them after the last project I did made the news.” She explained diverting the conversation off of something she had no control over.

‘ Why is that a problem, Human?’ he asked not really understanding what the problem was with a company wanting to hire her to work for them.

“ I don’t want to work for some big Robotics Company, Sideswipe. I’m only doing this because I want to help the Autobots!” she huffed crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. 

Sideswipe pulled over without warning and locked the doors ‘ Why?’ he demanded not liking her sudden childlike behavior ‘ Why would you go through this just to “ help” us when nothing we do has anything to do with you? You’re just some annoying hero worshipping teenaged human female!’

“ Stop calling me ‘ Human’ when you know my name … And … and you’re just some Conceded Robotic Alien...” Rebel retorted furiously until her eyes went wide as a missile came heading their way “… LOOK OUT!”

Shifting in order to flip over top of the missile with Rebel still inside Sideswipe and Dino sped off down the highway as a black Audi drove across the median heading right at them from the opposite side of the split highway. Turning in her seat Rebel couldn’t believe her eyes when a massive tank drove up the side of a hill and turned onto the highway firing two more shots at the two Autobots. Dino quickly transformed and focused his attack on the large tank giving Sideswipe a chance to pullover.

‘ Get out and stay down!’ Doing as she was ordered Rebel jumped out into the grass and tried to hide as both Autobots took on the two Decepticon’s in a brutal fight. At one point during the fray the smaller Con noticed the small human female that was with the Autobots and decided to go after her, thinking she was of some importance.

‘ Rebel Run…’

Scrambling to her feet the moment she heard Sideswipe yell, Rebel couldn’t run fast enough to get away before the Con scooped her up and shifted into the Audi and drove off with her inside. Kicking, punching, screaming, she fought as hard as she could trying to break a window or something that would give her a chance to get free. This being the first ever encounter with a Decepticon she has ever had and it was scaring the hell out of her as she had no idea what ‘it’ wanted with her or why but Rebel refused to break down and let ‘ it’ know that.

‘ Go! I can handle him…’ Dino called out to Sideswipe having seen the Con kidnapping the human called Rebel they were responsible for as he finished cutting the large Con's left leg off at the knee with his arm blades. Giving his partner a nod Sideswipe took out one of his guns and blasted the Con in the face before shifting into his Alt-mode and drove off after the Audi.

Hampered by the fact the Decepticon had Rebel hostage Sideswipe was limited on how to deal with it. Moving up in front the Audi before shifting back into his Robotic form he extended one of his blades and drove it into the car slicing threw from passenger to driver's side separating the cab from the engine in one move. Rolling around to the passenger side door Sideswipe ripped the door off and lifted Rebel free before pulling his gun once more and shot off several rounds into the now dead Con. Keeping her clutched to his chest plate with one arm he backed away from the wreckage right as Bumblebee, Jolt and Ratchet and a NEST team arrived.

‘ Are you injured Rebel?’ Sideswipe quickly inquired as he set the shaken girl on the ground and took a knee in front of her scanning her for any visible injuries. 

Rebel could only shake her head no at first as she looked around at the soldiers that were taking control of the scene “ I…I don’t know… who was that and why did it attack us?” she stammered not fully understanding what had just happened to her.

Sighing heavily as a human Medic Jogged over in their direction Sideswipe shook his head “ I don’t know why the Decepticon tried to take you or why we were attacked Rebel.” He tried to explain while closely watching the Medic examine her, unwilling to let her out of his sight again.

“ Major William Lennox. Are you alright Miss Smith?” a soldiers Rebel had barely met before asked after introducing himself to her as he walked over to where she was now seated on the pavement receiving medical attention for shock and a sprained ankle.

“ I’m alright now. Why were they attacking us?” She asked imploringly while glancing up the Silver Autobot that had saved her.

Not missing this Major Lennox quirked an eyebrow at the two but kept his silence on it “ I don’t know, but for now I think we should get you back to base and debriefed before your Uncle returns from his mission.” He explained with a serious tone as he helped her to her feet and walked her over to the awaiting Military truck he had arrived in.

‘ Sideswipe, come we’ve got a mission!’ Dino replied catching his Partner watching as their Human Allies drove off with Rebel back to the NEST base. Receiving only a silent nod the two shifted into their Alt-modes and drove off with the other three Autobots.


End file.
